engagement
by fredj291
Summary: a group of one-shots centering around booth and Brennan's engagement
1. Chapter 1

As the partners entered the apartment Booth made a beeline for the couch and started surfing channels while Brennan set down her bag and keys and walked into the kitchen. "Beer"? Brenan called out. "Ugh bones I told you I won't drink that crap". Last week while having after case drinks at the founding fathers she had tried a new drink that booth had labeled 'chick beer'. She had taken a liking and had since stocked her fridge much to booth dismay.

Brenna walked back into her living room carrying two bottles. She sat on the couch next to booth and handed him a Budweiser.

"You know I love you right?"

"You have told me, several times today in fact"

"Well it's true"

"Though it worries me that all it take to win your love is a beer"

They laughed and booth settled the TV on a basketball game. Seeing as the game was still early in its first quarter booth settled into his seat and put an arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"What do you think bones, heat or magic?"

"I don't believe in magic most of the time its jus-"

"I meant which team do you think will win? My moneys on heat". Brennan tensed and sat upright looking horrified.

"you're gambling again"?

"No bones it's an expression". She stared at his face for a few seconds and relaxed back into the couch. Now it was his turn to sit up.

"Wait that's it"?

"I trust you" she smiled "but I can interrogate you if it would make you feel better" her tone completely serious.

"No that's ok"

Needing to lighten the mood booth decided to change the subject. "So bones have you ever played hoops"?

"hoops?"

"Yeah you know b-ball chuck the rock.

"Oh there are many societies in which boys throw rocks through hoo-"

"basketball bones have you ever played basketball.

"Not really but Russ was on the team throughout school. He even won the district championship game mvp award so I am quite familiar with the game."

Booth chugged the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the table. "Refill"? He nodded and she walked into the kitchen. He smirked at the thought that had just come into his head.

"Hey bones were you ever on the kiss cam" he yelled in the kitchen. She returned with a second bottle for both of them.

"Kiss cam? Booth, it's highly unlikely cam and I will ever kiss seeing as we are both heterosexual women and I am dating you."

Booth couldn't decide whether to blush or laugh, he settled for a little of both. "Speaking of.." they watched the TV as the camera panned across the audience searching out couples waiting for them to kiss and then moving on. After four couples the camera went down to half court were a couple stood. "Bones he's gonna propose to her".

"Anthropologically speaking men propose in front of large crowds to show his claim on the female to all the other men."

"Yeah but here in the real world guys do it so their girlfriends can't say no."

"I don't want you to do it that way."

"What?"

"When you propose to me I want it to be quiet, not at a restaurant or sporting event."

"_When _I propose to you? For the almost 10 years I've known you, you have had nothing but bad things to say about marriage. "

I assumed you would anyway, your very stubborn. I also decided that when you did I would accept."

Booth jumped up trying not to get his hopes up. "Can you say that again?" she said each word slowly making sure he heard

"If. You. Were. To. Ask. I. would. Say. Yes."

"Can you do me a favor and just stay here?"

"Booth I di-"

"Just please bones stay here promise me."

"Yes but booth-"

"Just stay here"

And with that he ran out the door. She sat there confused for a few minutes. The game had resumed but she wasn't watching it. He was right she had never believed in marriage, never seen the point in it but after he left she felt disappointed. She tried to rationalize with herself 'he didn't actually reject you' 'no he just ran out the door when you brought it up'. She knew that this back and forth in her head was getting her nowhere and that she knew only a little more than nothing when it came to relationships she conceded that she need help.

She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial #2.

Angela's phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and smiled when she read the name Brennan on the screen.

"Hey Bren what's up?"

"Hey ange I need your help, I think I've done something wrong but I'm not sure what it is"

Angela tried to reserve judgment on the situation; if Brennan thought she might be wrong it had to be a relationship issue.

"Ok sweetie what happened?"

"Booth and I were watching basketball and a man proposed to his girlfriend and I told booth that when he proposed I would accept then he jumped up and ran out the door."

Angela stood there in stunned silence. That sentence started out weird and only got weirder, Bren choosing to watch sports, bringing up marriage and booth getting freaked and running away.

"Ange you still there?"

"I uh yeah, sweetie did he say anything right before he left?"

"He made me promise to stay here at the apartment."

"Oh"

"Oh? What oh? You say that like it changes everything"

"Brenan listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong in fact you've made booth very happy."

"Then why did he leave?"

"I can't tell you that, just know that he's coming back and he's not mad."

"O-ok um thanks I guess." Angela smiled at Brennan's cluelessness.

"Oh and Brennan, when booth comes back ask him what your dad threatened him with. Love ya sweetie".

Before Brennan could say anything else the line went dead. He was with her dad and he was threatening him but he was happy; confusion really did not suit her.

As booth pulled into the nursing home his phone made the noise that signified he had a text.

_She called me she's clueless good luck I'm so happy for you both_

He smiled, as weird as it sounded he needed Angela's approval for this. If she knew then everyone knew by now sow he had to do this right, it had to be perfect. He jumped out of his car taking the steps two at a time. He ran right past the front desk having been here often enough that he knew the room number by heart. He knocked on the door

"pops?" the door opened

"hey shrimp" he stopped and looked the younger man over.

"Are you ok you look a little hot and bothered?"

"Pops do you remember when you offered me grandmas ring if I ever found 'the one'?"

"Temperance?"

"Yeah pops she's the one I'm sure of it."

"You're a lucky guy."

"You have no idea." Booth took the purple velvet box he was being handed. He took out the ring a stared intently at it.

"Shrimp if you stare at it any harder it's gonna catch fire."

"There is an engraving"

"of a dolphin, your grandmother loved them if you don't like it you can have it filed off."

"No pops its perfect thanks."

Booth sat outside the apartment in his s.u.v. trying to calm his nerves. 'What's the big deal man up seeley' 'the big deal? You're about to ask you best friend to marry you' 'well she already said yes'. He blew out a long breath 'you can do this'. He walked up to the front door of the apartment, rubbed his lucky poker chip and opened the door.

"Bones?"

"Still here booth as promised."

She was sitting on the couch with her laptop. "Hey can you turn that off I gotta talk to you?" he moved to stand in front of her.

"Bones I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he got down on one knee "Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

`She looked at him contemplatively for a few seconds and then her face changed into a proud smile, as if she had been working on a hard math problem and had finally figured it out.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

His face fell. 'She said she would say yes' he didn't know whether to be sad or angry. He stood slowly and fell back into the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I've upset you"

"Yeah bones why would you tell me you would say yes and then say no?"

"I was trying to make you happy"

"Why in the world did you think this would make me happy?"

"I told you I would say yes and you ran out the door.

"I had to go get the ring and I didn't want to give you time to change your mind"

"I didn't"

Booth smiled and stood up again "then with that in mind let me ask again"

"Yes"

"Bones I haven't asked the question yet"

"Yes booth I'll marry you"

"Yeah?"

She held out her hand and booth slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her up so that she was standing next to him and kissed her. She pulled back and looked into his face. She had never seen him wear a smile that big. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just got engaged"

"Yeah"

"To you"

"Yeah"

"I finally understand what Angela meant" she laughed again.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?"

"She wanted to know what my father threatened you with"

Her father! He had totally forgotten about him. He was gonna be a dead man


	2. Chapter 2

There were very few people that could change Booth's mind once it was made up. He was one of them. Parker Booth sat on a park bench with his father eating an ice cream cone. Booth got to see his son every Wednesday and alternating weekends. This was the first time in months that he had asked Brennan to stay at home so he could have some 'father son time'.

"Dad are you mad at doctor bones?"

"No parks why would you think that?" this was not a good way to start the conversation he had planned.

"You didn't invite her to hang out with us. Did you break up with her?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about her"

"Mom says talking about people when they're not around is mean"

"It is sometimes. It depends on what you say about them, I tell my friends at work about you all the time, how good you're doing at school and at hockey, is that mean?"

"No, so we're gonna say nice things about doctor bones?'

"It's more of a question about her"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I asked bones to marry me?"

Booth had prepared for two responses, either Parker would take it well and be super excited or he would be angry and yell at him in the middle of the park. Parker sat there for several minutes without speaking, deep in thought then

"Is bones gonna have a baby?" booth choked on his ice cream as he swallowed it.

"Not unless you know something I don't"

"You asked mom to marry you when she was gonna have me"

"Yeah bub and she shot me down; I'm going for a different angle."

"That's probably a good idea"

"Yeah"

"Dad after you got married would she want me to call her mom?"

"Would you want to?" booth was curious to hear his answer. Did his son see his girlfriend as his mom?

"I don't think so- I mean she's great but it would be weird calling her anything but bones" that was true booth could count on his hands the number of times he had called her by her first name.

"You know when I first started calling her that she didn't like it, I did it to make her angry."

"Like how you used to call Brent captain fantastic?"

"Yeah, her face would get all funny and she would say 'don't call me bones'" he did his best mock Brennan impression. "It took almost three years before she gave up.

"I think she likes it now"

"Between you and me bub I think she liked it then too"

Booth was pretty sure he knew the answer but he had to hear parker say the words.

"So bones, what do you think, yay or nay?"

He smiled at his dad "you should totally do it, totally"

Booth had to fight the urge to burst out into song. He settled for a fist bump with his son instead.

"Do you want to see the ring?"

"You already have it?"

"I was pretty sure you would be cool with it so I picked it out a few days ago."

Booth pulled to small box out of his back pocket. Parker opened the box and immediately started laughing.

"What!" parker kept laughing.

"What's wrong with it?"

"She won't be able to say no"

"Oh no?"

"No dad, you went to Jared" parker started laughing again

"Hey give your old man a break that cost a lot of money"

Parker gave the box back to his dad.

"Hey parker, I have another question to ask you. If she says yes, will you be my best man?"

"You said I wouldn't be a man until I had hair under my arms"

"I think in this case we can make an exception."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: first ever authors note weird. B&B don't get engaged in this chapter it was just bothering me and I had to get it out. I had a discussion with my sister about whether the color you get when you mix black and white is spelled grey or gray. Growing up I learned it with an e so that's what I went with. Oh and while I'm here I'll do a disclaimer (even though I hear they are no fun) here goes I don't own bones and make no money from this. That wasn't terrible but I could see it getting annoying. **

Since booth had pulled her out of the lab long before she thought necessary, Brennan had set her alarm to wake her up an hour earlier than usual. She made herself breakfast and left the coffee maker running for booth when he woke up. Since she moved in with him he had usually dropped her off at the lab but she knew with how hard it was to get him up on a normal day it would be near impossible to wake him up early.

She drove herself to work and sat in her office doing paperwork. At 9:30 she headed over to the hover building for their weekly counseling session with sweets. Booth was already there when she walked into sweets' office and she could tell even with her poor social skills that the mood was tense. She sat down and waited for the silence to end.

"So" sweets started "how was your week? I heard you guys caught the killer last night"

Brennan sat up straighter hoping this would lighten booths mood, but he just slouched deeper into his seat.

"We found him in his office building. When he saw us he ran. Booth always loves it when they run. I tackled him before he could run down the stairs.

"The only reason you caught him first was that you were closer not because I'm getting slower" booth interjected aggressively

"I know that booth I didn't say anything like that"

"Agent booth I get the feeling that-"

Booth tuned out the rest of that sentence. He knew sweets would have a field day with the comment he just made and that he had probably made bones worry. He couldn't deal with either of them right now, got up and left without saying another word slamming the door behind him

"Do you know what that was about?" sweets asked

"No he seemed fine yesterday"

"Well I guess we can reconvene when he gets over it"

Brennan was surprised that she hadn't seen both since their therapy. He hadn't come by to take her to lunch and had ignored all five of her phone calls.

Brennan looked up when she heard her door open hoping booth had finally come by. She was only the slightest bit disappointed when she saw that it was Angela

"Sorry it's just me"

"I wasn't expecting anyone else" she resumed working on her paperwork knowing Angela was here on a social visit

"Alright sweetie spill, are you and booth fighting"

"I don't think so" which meant there was every possibility they were

"Did something else happen?"

"Not that I know of, he won't talk to me"

"Then he needs to get off his man period "

"I don't know what that means"

Angela smirked it had been a while since she had heard her best friend say that but she wasn't surprised

"It means you need to go talk to him"

Brennan walked into booths office at the hoover building determinedly. He was sitting at his desk looking over a case file

"Not now bones super busy" he hadn't looked up from his file

"No what's up with you? You have been in a bad mood all day"

"I'm just having a bad day bones don't worry about it"

"What happened" he could tell she was actually concerned and he deflated

"Alright" he ushered her out of the doorway and looked outside to make sure no one was watching them. He leaned into her so that even though there was no one else in the room he couldn't be overheard

"After you left this morning I went into the bathroom and found" his voice lowered "a grey hair"

She stood there waiting for the rest of the explanation

"And…"

"And, bones it's a gray hair three actually it means I'm getting old"

"Booth of course you're getting older it's scientifically impossible not to age"

"No bones I'm going to fall apart any day now"

"What about me am I going to 'fall apart any day now'?"

"No you're five years younger than me you've got time I'm, how would you say it in squint speak? I'm past my physical prime"

"Booth if I cared about your physical prime I would have slept with you eight years ago when we met" she cringed as soon as the words left her mouth and was both confused and relieved to see booth laughing

"Booth I didn't m-"

"It's ok; this is like the time you were trying to cheer me up by calling me stupid. It's your weird bones way of telling me you don't care right?"

"Well I don't want you to gain 300 pounds"

"Aw come on that's what I had planned for this summer"

She looked at him in horror

"Joke, bones"

She smiled "you know statistically most men look like their grandfathers after the age of 50"

This time he was confused if she was trying to reassure him by insulting him again he didn't get it

"Um, all of pops' hair is white"

"Yes, but he is over eighty years old and has a full head of hair so you may be going grey but you won't be going bald"

Booths eyes snapped open in surprise

"You know what you're right thanks for the perspective"

"Don't thank me Angela told me if I didn't get you off your man-period she was gonna send you a box of tampons although I'm not sure how they would help"

"I may have been a little moody but I'd like to see how she reacts when she gets her first grey hair"


End file.
